


Et si Obi-Wan était arrivé à l'heure du déjeuner ?

by Iroko_Yakuro



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Mandalorian Culture (Star Wars), Seduction
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:27:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27594802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iroko_Yakuro/pseuds/Iroko_Yakuro
Summary: Obi-Wan est venu enquêter sur Kamino à propos de la tentative d'assassinat sur Padmé. Il y découvre une armée de clones qui aurait été commandée par les Jedi. Est-ce que le mystérieux chasseur de primes qui a servi de modèle pour les clones pourra lui donner des réponses ? Même si Obi-Wan le dérange au moment du déjeuner ?
Relationships: Jango Fett/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Et si Obi-Wan était arrivé à l'heure du déjeuner ?

Obi-Wan n'était pas sûr de à quoi s'attendre alors que Taun We le conduisait vers les appartements du "prime".

Mais certainement pas à ce qu'une délicieuse odeur ne le saisisse au point de ne pouvoir retenir un léger gémissement d'envie...

Avant de rougir d'embarras et de rouvrir les yeux qu'il avait à demi-fermés sans s'en rendre compte.

Face à lui, dans l'encadrement de la porte qui s'était ouverte sur le fumet enchanteur, un homme semblable aux clones se tenait, mais ses traits burinés, ornés de cicatrices, et son regard de prédateur ne laissaient aucun doute sur son âge plus avancé et sur son expérience de la vie.

Obi-Wan essaya de retrouver sa contenance et d'excuser son manque de civilité.

\- Hem. Su cuy'gar... je veux dire, **bonjour**. J'aurais quelques questions à vous poser, mais le moment est peut-être mal choisi...

L'estomac d'Obi-Wan choisit ce moment pour manifester son intérêt bruyamment. Le Jedi rougit encore davantage alors que le mystérieux prime laissait un léger sourire amusé dérider son visage impassible.

\- Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de manger de tiingilar.

Et non, Obi-Wan ne venait pas de parler sur ce ton plaintif. Le sourire du sire Jango Fett s'entrouvrit davantage.

\- Regrettable. Je serais un fort mauvais hôte de ne pas remédier à cette triste situation. Si vous daigniez vous joindre à moi et à mon fils pour le déjeuner ?

\- Si ça ne vous dérange pas...

Force, Obi-Wan n'était même pas capable de cacher à quel moins il mourait d'envie de goûter à la cuisine de son interlocuteur.

\- Nullement, à condition qu'on ne parle business qu'après le repas.

\- Cela me va tout-à-fait.

Jango congédia Taun We avant de l'inviter à le suivre. L'appartement n'était pas immense mais il y avait assez de place pour être à l'aise.

Un jeune clone à la coiffure bien moins militaire que ses condisciples le fixait d'un œil torve. Jango fit les présentations avant de ramener une troisième chaise et de rajouter un couvert pour Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan s'assit et remercia Jango quand celui-ci le servit. Boba semblait bien moins ravi qu'un étranger vienne troubler son repas en tête à tête avec son père. Mais Obi-Wan oublia tout dès la première bouchée, laissant malgré lui échapper un nouveau gémissement de plaisir, avant d'enfourner une autre cuillère, marmonnant des compliments au chef.

Le ragoût était moins épicé que dans son souvenir, mais cela pouvait facilement s'expliquer par la présence de Boba. Jango voulait probablement accoutumer son fils peu à peu plutôt que que de le dégoûter en lui brûlant les papilles à la première cuillère.

Mais sinon c'était bien le goût familier qui lui avait tant manqué. Comme bien d'autres choses qu'il avait découvertes sur Mandalore. Il avait parfois l'impression d'être tombé autant amoureux de la culture Mandalorienne que de Satine. Mais celle-ci ne lui avait pas demandé de rester et il avait dû renoncer à tout pour continuer sa vie de Jedi.

Et vu que le quartier Mandalorien de Coruscant était surtout peuplé de Haat Mando'ade qui avaient un blaster contre les Jedi et de Kyr'tsad qui avaient un blaster contre tout le monde, Obi-Wan pouvait difficilement aller y faire un tour pour étancher sa nostalgie.

Non pas que retourner sur Mandalore serait mieux. Le désir de Satine d'éradiquer la violence lui avait fait prendre des décisions très radicales, parfois difficilement compréhensibles pour Obi-Wan. Certes le langage avait un certain impact sur la formulation de la pensée, mais delà à décourager l'usage de la langue ancestrale au profit du Basic extra-galactique ?

Et Obi-Wan adorait la façon dont les mots de Mando'a coulaient sur sa langue. Il ne s'aperçut pas tout de suite qu'il avait commencé à converser entièrement en Mando'a avec Jango. Le lapsus qui lui avait échappé à la porte et son goût pour le tiingilar avaient dû intriguer l'homme, qui était à présent en train de l'interroger sur ses connaissances des plats Mandaloriens.

La conversation dériva sur l'explication de certains usages d'épices selon les clans, sur l'historique de certaines coutumes, le choix des couleurs des armures, et avant qu'Obi-wan ne s'en rende compte, le café pris dans le canapé s'était transformé en toute une après-midi et c'était déjà l'heure de dîner. Le Jedi cligna des yeux, quelque peu désarçonné. Mais il ne put qu'accepter de partager à nouveaux leur repas. Après quoi Jango alla coucher son fils, refermant la porte de la chambre sur eux. Et sur ce qui ressemblait beaucoup à l'armure de l'assassin au dard Kaminoan.

Obi-Wan profita d'être seul pour essayer de reprendre contenance. Il était ici pour une enquête sur la tentative de meurtre sur la sénatrice Amidala, à laquelle venait s'ajouter le mystère d'une armée de clones soit-disant commandée par un Jedi. Pas pour se perdre dans son engouement pour tout ce qui avait un label Mando.

Quand Jango ressortit, il avait retrouvé un visage impassible, loin du visage détendu et amusé qu'il avait arboré alors qu'ils bavardaient en Mando'a. Et pour mieux appuyer le changement d'atmosphère, il reprit les hostilités en Basic :

\- Vous aviez des questions je crois ?

"Autre que sur la culture Mandalorienne" laissa entendre le léger retroussement des lèvres. Obi-Wan essaya de rester concentré. Il s'était déjà laissé beaucoup trop séduire. Par le repas. Par la conversation. Et par l'homme aussi. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit attiré par les personnes de tout sexe et surtout celles qui avait du caractère ?

\- Oui, je suis curieux de savoir ce qui vous a fait accepter un tel job.

\- La paie était tout à fait intéressante. Avec le bonus d'obtenir un fils difficile à obtenir autrement vu mon peu de goût pour la gent féminine. Et comme on m'a engagé comme instructeur également, je n'ai pas eu trop à me soucier de trouver d'autres occupations.

\- Ce qui ne vous a pas empêché d'aller en chercher quand même, si j'en crois la question de Taun We sur votre voyage et votre réponse.

Ce n'est pas parce qu'Obi-Wan avait été distrait par l'odeur du tiingilar et n'avait pas réagi à leur échange, qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu. Même si ça avait plutôt été un bruit de fond dont il s'était souvenu après coup. Un "voyage productif" s'apparentait plus à un job qu'à une visite à un ami. Surtout quand la personne était un chasseur de primes. Et Obi-Wan était quasi-sûr que l'armure entre-aperçue était celle de son homme.

\- On s'empâte un peu à rester dans la routine, il faut se maintenir en forme dans mon milieu.

Il est vrai qu'il avait peut-être quelques kilos de trop, mais ça se voyait à peine sur sa musculature de fer. Ça lui donnait juste un air un peu plus confortable. Hem, ce n'est pas ce qui l'intéressait. Enfin oui mais non.

\- Et vous avez déjà été faire affaire sur Coruscant ?

\- Une ou deux fois.

\- Récemment ?

Le regard du chasseur de primes se fit malicieux.

\- Possible.

Le regard d'Obi-Wan ne put s'empêcher de jeter un œil à la porte qui dissimulait l'armure. Le sourire se fit encore plus amusé, comme le défiant d'annoncer tout haut ses suspicions. Ils pouvaient jouer au tooka et à la souris encore un moment comme ça, mais au final il finirait bien par y avoir confrontation, autant y aller franco.

\- Je suppose que si je vous demande de me suivre, pour interrogation sur votre rôle dans la tentative d'assassinat de la sénatrice Amidala, vous n'allez pas me suivre gentiment ?

\- Je ne crois pas, non. Et je ne vois pas sous quelle jurisprudence vous pourriez m'y contraindre.

Techniquement, Jango avait tué l'assassin qui s'en était pris à Padmé. Et Kamino ne faisait pas parti de la République. Obi-Wan soupira.

\- Et dire que vous étiez de si bonne compagnie. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que vous vous mêliez à l'assassinat d'une politicienne non corrompue. Sans compter cette histoire douteuse d'armée de la République soit-disant commandée par un Jedi. Je n'ai pas envie de faire de la peine à Boba.

\- Vous n'êtes pas obligé de lui en faire.

\- Ma mission est de protéger la sénatrice. Si vous continuez à vous en prendre à elle, il faudra bien que je vous arrête, que ça me plaise ou non.

Jango sembla soupeser ses propres options, avant de prendre un air décidé et de s'adresser à lui à nouveau en Mando'a :

\- J'aurais une proposition à te faire. Je renonce au contrat sur Amidala et je te livre le secret de cette histoire d'armée pour les Jedi, en échange tu m'aides à sauver les frères de Boba de leur esclavage et à leur donner la liberté de vivre en Mandalorians libres.

\- Et bien je serais ravi de mettre fin à cette histoire d'armée, mais ça risque de ne pas être simple.

\- Oh, les extraire de Kamino ne sera pas difficile si on s'y prend astucieusement. Pour les Kaminoans, les Jedi sont à l'origine de la commande, et ils laisseront n'importe quel Jedi récupérer les _produits_ commandés. Le problème sera de trouver assez de vaisseaux de transport, de préférence avec un air pseudo-militaire, un lieu pour les accueillir et leur fournir des papiers d'identités. Pour les Haat Mando'ade, mon serment d'adoption suffirait malgré la particularité de la situation. Mais je doute que le gouvernement de cette fichue New Mandalorienne finalise les papiers officiels. Déjà que je doute qu'ils soient heureux de voir ressurgir l'ancien Mand'alor, si en plus j'arrive avec tout une génération de clones entrainés pour la guerre...

\- Effectivement, ça ne va pas plaire à Satine.

\- Tu la connais.

Obi-Wan grimaça face à l'affirmation accusatrice.

\- Nous avons été amis il y a quelques années.

\- "Avons" ?

\- Eh bien je suppose que nous le sommes encore, même si nous n'avons pas été en contact depuis longtemps, mais... je suis loin d'apprécier toutes les décisions qu'elle a prise pour consolider son idéal pacifique.

\- Kyr'tsad ne recruterait pas aussi facilement si elle n'interdisait pas autant de composants de notre culture, bannissant ceux qui veulent y rester fidèle.

\- Certainement. Même si le manque d'alternative n'aide pas. Personne ne se revendique plus ouvertement des Haat Mando'ade et ils n'ont personne d'autre derrière qui se retrouver.

\- Je ne méritais plus d'être Mand'alor. J'ai échoué à protéger les miens. À cause des Jedi.

\- Oui. C'est le pire fiasco que l'Ordre ait commis sur la base de fausses informations.

\- C'est assez ironique que celui qui ait dirigé ce fiasco soit celui qui m'ait offert la possibilité de me venger de vous.

\- Dooku ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a offert ?

\- C'est lui qui m'a engagé pour ce job. Une armée de clones aux ordres des Jedi, pour mieux les entraîner dans une guerre qui leur fera connaître la même perte que j'ai connue.

\- Jango... la vengeance ne te rendra pas ce que tu as perdu. Et surtout tes enfants ne méritent pas d'y être sacrifiés.

\- Je sais. Mais j'étais plein de haine et de colère. Et les clones étaient présentés comme des droïdes organiques. Ce n'est que quand j'ai commencé à les entraîner que j'ai compris que je m'étais voilé la face. Ils sont moins indépendants et plus disciplinés que Boba. Et on leur a volé leur enfance et leur innocence. Mais ils sont tout de même ses frères et ils ont leur propre personnalité.

\- Je ne comprends pas ce qui a pris à Dooku. Sa crise de foi en l'Ordre Jedi est une chose, mais je pensais qu'il se consacrait au bien commun sous une autre forme.

\- Tss. Il m'a recruté sur le test d'assassiner son ancienne Padawan. En se faisant appeler Tyrannus.

\- Quoi ?! Non...

\- Si. Il ressemble plus à un Sith à présent. Même si ceux-ci ont disparu depuis des millénaires.

\- Malheureusement non. Un Sith a tué mon Maître il y a quelques années. Et je l'ai tué, sans savoir s'il s'agissait du Maître ou de l'apprenti. Si l'autre est Dooku...

\- Autant j'aimerais le tuer de mes mains pour ce qu'il a fait à Galidraan et ce qu'il m'a amené à faire ici, participer à cette entreprise digne d'un Demagolka, autant je reconnais qu'on pourrait avoir besoin d'aide face à un Sith.

\- Oui, je serais d'avis de laisser le conseil Jedi gérer eux-même la confrontation.

\- Et ça nous permettra de nous concentrer sur les enfants, tous les deux.

\- C'est sûr qu'ils ont besoin de toi. Mais je ne suis pas sûr que je...

\- Je vais avoir besoin d'aide avec tous ces enfants. De quelqu'un qui les voit comme les personnes individuelles qu'ils sont.

\- Les Jedi d'EduCorp ont plus l'habitude que moi de gérer ce genre de situation, et il y a aussi de nombreuses associations d'aide aux réfugiés.

\- Comme si je pouvais faire confiance à quelqu'un qui ne comprend pas les valeurs Mandaloriennes. Qui n'aime pas sa culture.

\- Je...

\- On pourrait avoir du tiingilar au menu tous les jours.

Obi-Wan ne put s'empêcher de se lécher les lèvres à l'idée. Le regard de Jango s'emplit de désir et il s'avança vers Obi-Wan qui recula malgré lui pour se retrouver coincé contre le mur. Il aurait dû s'échapper sur le côté, convaincre Jango que son aide devait rester professionnelle et soumise à l'approbation du conseil...

Mais il se sentait incapable de résister à la séduction du Mandalorien. D'autant moins qu'on avait rarement voulu de lui. Il avait dû se battre et insister pour que Qui-Gon l'accepte finalement comme Padawan. Jango l'avait choisi alors qu'il détestait les Jedi.

Obi-Wan serait resté sur Mandalore si Satine lui avait demandé, même s'il savait à présent qu'il n'aurait pas apprécié ce que Satine en avait fait. Comment pourrait-il refuser à présent qu'un Véritable Mandalorien le lui demandait ?

Jango s'empara de sa bouche et Obi-Wan céda aux élans de son coeur. Quiconque le désirait pouvait être accepté comme Haat Mando'ade s'il adhérait au Resol'Nare. En suivant Jango il suivait déjà plus ou moins cinq des six tenants de ce code. Il ne restait que l'armure.

Obi-Wan ne savait pas s'il arriverait à se sentir à l'aise avec, habitué qu'il était aux tuniques Jedi. Mais s'il devait faire face à un autre Sith duelliste émérite - et Dooku avait une sacré réputation sur ce point là avant de quitter l'Ordre - la protection d'une armure en beskar ne serait pas négligeable.

Et Jango allait sûrement lui offrir une armure de qualité. Après tout, cela faisait partie du rituel de cour Mandalorien.

Même si là ils attaquaient sans. Mais cela allait très bien à Obi-Wan. Il avait déjà assez usé de patience Jedi aujourd'hui, tout ce qu'il voulait à présent c'était se fondre contre Jango. Son futur époux. Son Mand'alor. Et tant pis s'il devait rendre son sabre laser. Il aurait bien trop à faire avec ses millions d'enfants. Et puis le tiingilar n'avait jamais été au menu des Jedi.

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Et quand Anakin apprend que son Maître quitte l'Ordre Jedi pour se marier, il décide d'en faire autant. Et Palpatine se retrouve sans arguments, sans apprenti, sans armées et sans plan qui lui permette de rester au pouvoir à la fin de son dernier mandat. Comme quoi il en faut parfois peu pour faire dérailler un plan de plusieurs millénaires. Le tiingilar a beau avoir mijoté depuis bien moins longtemps, c'est lui qui l'a emporté ^^
> 
> Au plaisir de lire vos commentaires
> 
> Iroko


End file.
